


Not Traditional Highborns

by Bullheaded25



Series: 31 Days of Gendrya [7]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: 31 Days of Gendrya, Bedding Ceremony, Canon Compliant, F/M, Future Fic, arya and gendry married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 12:17:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15818718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bullheaded25/pseuds/Bullheaded25
Summary: Arya of House Stark has finally weds her beloved blacksmith, Gendry. They're not traditional highborns so the traditional bedding ceremony isnt neccessary.Fluffy with hints of smut.Day 7: Bedding





	Not Traditional Highborns

Gendry closed the wooden door behind him and leaned his back against it. His body was warm with ale and he grinned stupidly as he watched Arya move around their chambers. 

 

_ His wife. _

 

Gendry felt giddy just thinking it. Arya had kicked her boots off first thing and was now stoking the fire. While she was lighting the several candles around their featherbed she noticed him watching her and smirked. 

 

Gendry felt his grin broaden impossobly more. 

 

“I love you,” he told her, his voice raspy. 

 

Arya grinned at him and walked toward him. She stepped so close to him that he could feel her belly against his and she stood on her toes to press her lips to his. Arya lingered for a long moment before pulling back and standing on her heels. Her gray eyes stared into his blue and Gendry watched her teeth grab her bottom lip.

 

Gendry moved his hands to either side of his wife’s face and stroked her cheeks with his thumbs.

 

“I love you,” he told her again. 

 

Arya let out a huff of laughter. “I love you, Gendry.”

 

“You are mine,” Gendry whispered harshly, biting his own lip and touching the end of his nose to hers.

 

“I’ve been yours,” Arya whispered. “I’ve always been yours. As you’ve always been mine.”

 

Gendry leaned forward to kiss her once again, but he quickly swiped his tongue against Arya’s lip to deepen the kiss. 

 

“You know,” Gendry said quietly against her lips, both of his hands still holding her face. “I can’t say I’m disappointed that we didn’t get the full, traditional, highborn bedding ceremony.”

 

“The two of us are exactly traditional highborns.”

 

Gendry let out a small laugh and pressed his lips to his wife’s again. 

 

“The bastard blacksmith turned lord and the Lady who can meet most men in the training yard,” he said, smiling. 

 

“Imagine if we have a son, he’ll be as tall as you but with my skill set. He’d be unstoppable!”

 

Gendry laughed and began to walk forward, his hands still holding Arya’s face therefore making her walk backwards toward their four-poster bed. 

 

“So, you want a son then?” Gendry asked her. They reached the edge of the bed and Arya plopped down on the mattress. Arya rolled her eyes at her husband. “You’ve just talked about boys more than girls.”

 

“And you’ve talked about girls more than boys,” Arya retorted. She reached her arms up behind her head and unclasped the top of her silver-gray gown. Gendry reached out and touched the soft material of the dress Sansa had made. As much as Arya hated wearing dresses and gowns,  _ Gods  _ did she looked beautiful in all of them all. 

 

Once Arya undid the first clasps, she lowered her arms and let Gendry sliide the gown down her arms. He tugged her sleeves past her hands until her bare breasts became exposed and then ducked down and began to pepper kisses across her chest. Arya pushed Gendry’s shoulders hard, and glared at him. 

 

“I wanted out of this dress hours ago, husband,” she said, emphasizing on the word husband. “There’s no more reasons for me to keep it on. So it needs to come off now.”

 

Gendry smirked at her but pushed her shoulders back so that she was laying on her back and he could tug the gown the rest of the way down his wife’s body. Once it was off of her, Gendry laid it across a chair near the bed and returned to Arya to pull the stockings from her legs. He looked down at her as she made herself comfortable on the bed and they shared a grin once more - equally just as giddy as the other. 

 

Gendry crawled on to the bed on all fours, hovering over her much smaller body. He dipped down and caught her lips with his. Sucking on her bottom lip for a moment before moving and pecking her nose, her cheeks, her chin and up along one side of her jaw. He grabbed her ear lobe in between his teeth and pressed down on it, satisfied to hear Arya’s breathing hitch in his ear. He sucked on the skin beneath her ear and trailed wet kisses down her neck to her collar bone. He continued to trail further down his body, paying attention to eat of her growing teets, swirling his tongue around each of the hardened nipples and earning a groan from Arya. 

 

“That is just ridiculous,” she muttered, threading her fingers through his thick black hair. She was still not accustomed to how sensitive her body was becoming. Gendry chuckled against her skin but continued his path further down the center of Arya’s body. 

 

“Oh!” he gasped quietly, looking up to grin at Arya who had lifted her head to look at him. “I realize now why we didn’t get the traditional bedding ceremony, my lady,” he told her and Arya rolled her eyes when she realized he was mocking her. Gendry moved backwards so that he could kiss along the top of her belly. It was hardly the size that Lady Sansa had reached with her son, Robb, but it was swollen outward nonetheless. And Gendry loved it. “We can’t have Lords and Ladies witness us consumate our marriage because they would see that little Princess Arya has been a very improper highborn indeed.”

 

“Defiled by a base-born blacksmith, no less,” Arya hummed in agreemement, pushing Gendry’s head further down her body. 

 

Gendry moved off the bed to his knees in front of her and kissed the inside of either knee, brushing his lips up the inside of her thighs until he was near her center, and then backing away. Arya let out a huff of indignitation. Gendry grinned against the sensitive skin of her thigh and then carefully bit down on it. 

 

“Are we going to consumate our marriage at some point tonight?” Arya asked her husband briskly. “Or should I ask my King brother to annul it while other suitors are still in the North?”

 

Gendry nipped her hip a bit rougher in response causing Arya to gasp. He crawled back over her so that their faces were level and quirked an eye brow at her. 

 

“I do hope none of your children have your attitude,” Lady Arya,” he told her in a serious tone, although his bright blue eyes were glinting. 

 

“Oh yes, because the father’s attitude is so much better,  _ my Lord _ .”

 

“I would like to meet the father,” Gendry told her, swooping back down to spray kisses across the firm swell of her abdomen. “To ask him how he handles such a pesky woman so _ wonderfully _ .”

 

Arya laughed, beneath him but used the little leverage she had to push herself up, turning hom on to his back, and straddling him. 

 

“Years of practice,” Arya whispered, leaning forward to kiss him. She untied his tunic while kissing him and pulled back to pull it off of his body, Gendry sitting up partially to assist her. Arya moved backward and pulled his breeches off as she went, tugging of his boots roughly before moving back to his waist, settling herself over groin.

 

Instictively, Gendry grabbed her hips with his calloused hands. Arya rotated her hips over his and grinned when he groaned. 

 

“You know,” she said, bracing herself on her knees and grabbing his length with one hand, stroking it with the other. She loved being above her husband, to watch him squirm under her hands and eyes. “Newly weds commonly stay in their marriage bed for the first few days of their marriage.”

 

“When duties are not pulling them out of bed in the morning.”

 

“Oh, do you have others to keep company?” Arya asked him, squeezing him as if challenging him to leave the bed in the morning. 

 

Gendry chuckled and grabbed Arya once again. She did not release his cock as she was pulled toward him, instead she pressed the tip of it into her folds and held it firmly in place, smirking down at him expression and catching her bottom lip between her teeth. 

 

Gendry steadied his breathing and pinched her sides roughly, earning a loud breath from his wife. 

 

“I don’t plan to keep any once else company for as many days as we can manage to stay in this bed, my wife,” he told her breathlessly. He pushed her hips down but Arya caught her weight on her knees before he could push her hips to meet his own, only the top part of his member entering her. 

 

Gendry let out a loud groan, he meant to sit up but Arya pushed her hands down against his shoulders. 

 

“I thought you wished to consummate our marriage quickly, my Lady.”

 

“I think that is all was needed,” Arya told him, tilting her head to the side and furrowing her brow. She smirked at him. “All right! Goodnight, husband -"

 

Gendry sat up and pushed her hips roughly down to meet his own. A breathless laugh escaped Arya’s lips. Gendry sat up and Arya circled her arms around his neck, making their noses brush.

 

Arya was smiling her bright, toothy smile that seemed to be reserved specifically for Gendry. Gendry felt his eye lids grow heavy with lust as he looked into Arya’s steel colored eyes.

 

“Have I told you I love you yet today?” He asked quietly.

 

  * Arya laughed and kissed him quickly. “Well over a hundred times,” she replied just as quietly, kissing him once more.



**Author's Note:**

> Am I the only one that thinks Arya will be pregnant by the time she finally comes around to marrying Gendry? Thank you for reading! Let me know what you think!


End file.
